


Draw Me

by Tortellini



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character of Color, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Drawing, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Edilio and Roger spend a little moment together. Everything's fine. They joke and lay close. Nothing hurts.Oneshot/drabble





	Draw Me

It was rare for everything to be fine and not stressed out. Edilio was tired. The sun beat down on the little spot that he and his boyfriend Roger had found to hang out at. He himself was laying on his back, hands behind his head, while Roger was next to him sketching something. Their sides brushed. 

"Hey," Edilio said lazily. 

"Mm?" Roger didn't look up, but that was okay. He was concentrating and that was cute. What's more, he was smiling, just a little smile, but Edilio knew it was for him. 

"Draw me like one of your french boys, Roger."

Now Roger did look up to give him a look. 

"It's funny because no one would believe me when I say you're a dork."

Edilio laughed, a sweet laugh. He reached up and pushed Roger's long hair behind his ear. 

All was good. If only it'd stay like that. 


End file.
